King of Tennis or Queen?
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: The Tennis geniuses are back! The best tennis player all over the world gathered in one place. The Seigaku, St Rudholp , Fudomine...etc ehh what's this? a girl is participating? Who will be the king of tennis...or queen?
1. The prince arrives!

Yo! A new story from moi! This is a multi-chappie! Iknow that I'm not done with my other story "Forgotten Friends" but I'll assure you that I'll can handle them both! YOSH LET START THE STORY...but first the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own PoT**

_Summary:_

_The Tennis geniuses are back! The best tennis player all over the world gathered in one place. The Seigaku, St Rudholp , Fudomine...etc ehh what's this? a girl is participating? __Who will be the king of tennis...or queen? _

* * *

><p>The princes arrives<p>

The sun was brightening at the clearest at Tokyo, Japan.

Many people went back and forth. You could hear laughter at every side when you turn around.

Not everyone was a cheerful and happy on a day like that!

"Ah, it seems Japan is more noisy than before" A voice said. A boy around 13-15 years old, golden eyes, dark with green high lights hair. He took of his cap and slowly ruffled his hair with his left hand while holding the cap in his right hand. He smirked.

"Seems I'm back, Seigaku" he said and walked to a subway train, carrying his tennis back on his shoulder.

His sat on the left side of the train, and listening to annoying teenagers which is about 2 years older than him? Anyway, he really didn't like when people suddenly started talking in a really high voice. In America they would always do, like they wanted him to hear, but he got used to it, but this time it wasn't stupid comments about how great he his and he could probably beat the entire world...etc, but even more stupid comments!

A bunch of teenagers was suddenly talking about how great his serves are and that's the correct grip of your hand...

Annoying.

He was about to interrupt their conversation, but someone beat him into it.

"That's the eastern grip, not the western grip. To hit topspin you use western grip, but don't feel ashamed, a lot of people gets confused" a more feminine voice stopped their conversation.

The boy with the cap smirked, he couldn't see because his hat was shielding his face, but still he felt amused, by the gasps of the teenager guys.

The boy was about to see the one who caused the older guys to be stunned, but then he saw that the person already left. The train stopped. He immediately got out from the train.

He smirked.

_Hmm...interesting _he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Waahh Oishi! We are here!" Eiji screamed and jumped for joy.

Why? Well the Seigaku team got selected as one of the team who got to participate at the ultimate tennis camp! Where different tennis player fight for the throne to be KING of TENNIS!

The Seigaku team was in front of the entrance. It was big, and almost looked like a school, with a lot of tennis courts.

The team which consisted of Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Inui and Taka, but two was missing.

"Nyaa, Kaidoh and Momo is late." Eiji claimed. Indeed they weren't here at all.

Then suddenly, two different voices who seems to be arguing came from behind them, every second it came louder and louder.

The team turned around and saw Momo on a bike and Kaidoh running in equal speed like Momo.

They were bickering. Shouting at each other all the way.

They finally reached their team, after loosing so much energy bby only yelling at each other, they were panting hard.

"Ahh...are you both okeii? Do you need water? Or probably aid kit, you didn't hurt yourself right?..." There was Oishi in 'mama-mode'.

While running frantic like a chicken without a head, Fuji stopped him.

"Oishi, they are fine, nee?" Fuji said while grabbing his shoulder and patting him in the back and saying 'it will be alright'.

"Gomen, senpai" Kaidoh said. "I met this porcupine head on my way"

"Urusai, Viper!" Momo yelled at him. Incredible enough they still had som energy left.

Then Fuji handed Taka a racket, which caused...

"BURNING! LET'S GO MINNA! LET'S KICK SOME A-" before Taka could finish his sentence, Tezuka grabbed his racket.

"Let's go, and remember, don't let your guard down" He said, and walked first of them.

Going inside the tennis camp...of hell.

They went inside and saw people they never knew, some of them they knew of course like...

"Ahh, look look, it's the Fudomine guys!" Eiji looked at his side and waving frantic.

Which caused the others look at his direction.

"Ahh, i knew that Tezuka and his team would be here" Tachibana, the captain of Fudomine said.

"Well not his entire team. Echizen his not there, but then I heard he got picked as a participant on the U.S open. He won also, it's not surprising actually, at his age would be big though. Echizen sure grows fast, i still could remember when i played a match with him, but then it wasn't my fault that he got hurt, but i heard it got healed after some couples of weeks. It's good then, if not than the inju-" Shinji muttered under his breath both got stopped by his captain.

"Gomen" Shinji said.

"Ahh, ore-sama knew it, my greatest rival is here" a voice behind the group said.

Tezuka flinched a bit, but got unnoticed by his teammate except from an amused Fuji.

The teams turned around to the direction of the voice.

There stood the team st. Rudholp, still in glory.

Soon the other teams they fought was there. Even the Shitenhouji.

Unnoticed by them a golden-eyed boy saw everything from the entrance.

He smirked.

_Looks like nothing had changed_

He smirked.

Then the speaker began to announce something.

"Welcome to the official tennis camp, were dozen of tennis player all over the world would be gathering here to participate to be the best. You are here because you got chosen to be the one of many to fight for the throne. 250 players, but only 50 of you will succeed to the next step to this throne" the speaker said.

Gasp was heard from the tennis players.

Then tennis balls began to fall from the sky, well not literally, but it came from an airplane.

"Which person who doesn't get a tennis balls have to leave immediately. That's all and good luck to all"

After trying to get the information in their heads...

"WHAAT?" of course everyone started to panic, well except from...

"Nya, look look, Oishi!I got one!"

"Haha, it's so easy, nee mamushi?"

"Fshuu"

"It's 100% that we would succeed at this"

"BURNING! I'LL TAKE ALL THE BALLS"

"Saa, Kunimitsu, it's easy nee?"

"Hn"

All of the Seigaku easily caught one, well Eiji tried to catch more tough...

"Look at Ore-sama's power. It's my victory, nee Kabaji"

"Uss"

While other struggled.

"No one can stop me! I'm in rhythm!"

And then followed by...

"Kintaro! You have already a bunch, no need for more!"

"But demo... It's fuun! Buchou is soo scaary!"

"Should I take the bandage from my arm off?"

"Nooo pleaase, I don't want to die yet! Ahhh, I can almost feel the poisoned toxic come out and strangle me to death! NOOO!

Everybody sweat dropped by the remark of the so-called red-haired boy.

Soon the greatest player got one (or more) balls in their hand. Like Seigaku, Fudomine, St. Rudholp, Rikkaidai.

"Ahh it's too easy for Ore-sama, right Kabaji?"

"Uiss"

Then a voice came from behind. Which caused everyone to look at the sudden guest.

"Ehh, I knew that Sempai already have one" It was a dark green-haired boy with a cap. The boy took a ball beside him and smirked.

After the Seigaku team saw the certain lad, they immediately began to shout.

"ECHIZEN/OCHIBI/RYOMA"

Indeed the one and the only one ECHIZEN RYOMA, who came back from America, and got chosen to be one of the tennis player to participate in this tennis 'war'.

"OCHIBI! I KNEW IT!" Eiji glomped Ryoma in a 'hug'.

"120% that Echizen got chosen" Inui stated and began to scribble 'something' in his notebook.

"Haha, you must be kidding with me? A brat got chosen so stupid" An another voice said. It was a guy which was 3-4 years older than Ryoma.

The guy smirked, he hold a tennis ball.

"Che, this is so plain easy. It's seems that there not many great players out there, and all they could take is a brat" he continued.

"Nyaa, stop talking to Echizen like that! He won the U.S open!" Eiji defended Echizen, while Echizen smirked.

"U.S open? You got to be kidding me! That brat! Remember this name Masato Toshi. I'm going to stand on top of the throne and be number one! Got that kid!"

Masato Toshi (OC) was a guy around 17 years old. He have golden brown hair, tall and piercing midnight blue eye color. He comes from Germany. He is famous of his serve 'death spin' which makes the ball spin really fast, and leaves a huge enormous power. It makes seems a normal serve but when it gets contacted by a racket it felt like you were pushing a rocket.

"Inui, something on Masato Toshi?" Fuji asked. He was not interested on this certain Masato Toshi, but after looking at Tezuka who glared at Masato he just want to be sure.

"Ahh, Masato Toshi age 17. A prodigy in Germany. Famous of his serve 'Death spin'. Not only power but also famous of his strategy on the courts" Inui said.

"It seems that Tezuka knows him" Inui claimed.

"Ehh Bucho knows him?" Momoshiro said.

"Hn, he's the cause of 1/4 tennis player lands inn the hospital where i stayed at" Tezuka explained.

"Nee, I want a match" Ryoma said, while pointing his racket at Masato.

"Wahh Echizen!" Momoshiro yelled. Then veryone turned around to the small lad, who got out of Eiji's death grip.

Ryoma smirked.

"Che, I got no time playing with a brat like you know" Masato explained.

"Hmm...or you are just afraid to lose" Ryoma teased him. Causing Masato clenching his hand, but calmed down a bit.

"No, I just want to see who get the last ball which is laying over there" Masato said and pointing on the ball laying neart the net on the tennis courts. Making others look at his direction.

The other was to busy watching the heated fight that they didn't see the ball.

And in a split of a second a wave of tennis players jumped to get the ball.

The ball 'bounced' to different hands each time, but then it 'flew' on someone's head and hit the person.

"Itaii!" a person said. After gotten hit by a tennis ball so soon this certain person stepped inside.

This person fell on their butt.

The ball who hit this person fell onto their hand. Making everyone stare at this person.

"WHHAAAATTTT" Everyone screamed. After they saw this certain person closer.

* * *

><p>Done! So what do yaa think? Sorry for being lazy, I know I should have wrote more about those who came but then laziness came over me!<p>

Masato Toshi is a original character from moi! meaning 'correct man' and 'bright' or 'intelligent'

But i hope yaa like it!

Then I'm out! Later!

Aand...P.s Don't forget to Review!

Jiin-chan ^_^


	2. The queen arrives!

Hello minna-san! I hope you like the story! And thanks for those who reviewed and took this story as an alert. Arrigato, but u see I don't know if I should continue with this, if u want I'll do it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, Property of Takeshi Konomi-san aka the Genius behind PoT!**

Previously on the last chappie.

_"U.S open? You got to be kidding me! That brat! Remember this name Masato Toshi. I'm going to stand on top of the throne and be number one! Got that kid!"_

_"Ehh Bucho knows him?" Momoshiro said._

_"Hn, he's the cause of 1/4 tennis player lands inn the hospital where i stayed at" Tezuka explained._

_The ball who hit this person fell onto their hand. Making everyone stare at this person._

_"WHHAAAATTTT" Everyone screamed. After they saw this certain person closer._

* * *

><p>The queen arrives!<p>

"Ahh itaii, mou"

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was stunned and eyes glued on this certain person.

This person inspected their hands, and saw a tennis ball.

"Eto, who's tennis ball is this?" while asking and showing in front of the people, who was 'still' shocked to speak.

Why? Oh well, it's because this person was smaller than anyone, and because this person got the last, and i repeat, LAST tennis ball.

And this certain person was holding it! Definetely the smallest of any of them. Brown-amber eyes, wearing a white cap with an 'R' in the middle. Really short short's (black) and a white jacket. Plus of course a bump in their head. Beside holding a tennis bag which falled in the ground after the flying tennis ball.

When some got out of the shocking news, the yelled: Me! ME! NO MEEEE!

Of course this petite person was afraid, and scared because the looked like really hungry, best after their meal.

This so-called 'human' or tennis player was about to launch at the sudden visit to the petite person, but got stopped by a voice from the speakers.

"All lucky 50 players have been chosen. Those who didn't get a single ball will have to live immediately. Thank you for participating! Wohohoho, oh wait? Is this still on? Oh sh-"...

That made the other tennis player white in their face. Expression less...

Wait...

Wait...

And...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Their they are back! The unfortunate petite person could only stare and wondering what the heck is happening!

Suddenly the petite person felt a stabbing sensation from their glares. _Ehh! What's going on?_

"Hoi, nya! You shouldn't blame it on him! It's not his fault that he got the last tennis ball" Kikumaru suddenly went in front of the little boy. Shielding him from those jealous players.

"Eiji-sempai?" Momo wailed after he saw Eiji protecting the petite boy.

"S-s-semp-" the boy stuttered, but got stopped by Eiji. Who was hugging him like a teddy bear!

"Wahh, so kawaii! You are so soft! You know, you remind me about someone!" he said. While rubbing his chin against the poor boy's chin. Which immediately made the boy blush!

"Eiji! Let go, he can't breath!" Then Eiji's double partner came and scolded him. Making Eiji release the petite boy. The petite boy gasped after he got his breath again. _They really don't remember me do they?_

"It's unfair! How can this boy play tennis at all! He came late, and now he has the tennis ball!" a unfamiliar voice said, behind the other 200 jealous tennis players. Soon they were a crowd, arguing and complaining.

"Then, let's have a match then! Who wins the tennis ball would be the one who succeed" Suddenly Fuji said. Making the others scream: YEAH! (A/n: Lame -.-)

"Demo, do you think he could take all the 200 player? I mean he's so small!" Kintarou from the Shitenhouji said.

"Ehh, aren't you in the same height as him? *pop*" Marui while chewing his gum from Rikkaidai, interrupted Kintarou.

"NANI? Want to taste my super ultra great delicious daisharin yama arashi?"

"Ahh, I knew it! They got only brats as the future top tennis player! So boring!" Masato suddenly commented, while his hand was on the back of his head. (A/n: Remember him? Masato Toshi? Probably not... He's an OC-ish)

"Anyways, in this match will see if he could at least play tennis. That's what you thought right Fuji? It's about 57% that he knows how to play, but it will be around 24% if he had talent" Inui the data man stated.

"BURNING! FIGHT-O" Kawamura screamed on top of his breath!

"Then let's start! Ore-sama needs a treat of course!" Atobe from Hyoutei said. While fixing his hair... the weird thing, it's that a half of the remaining tennis players fainted after the caught a glimpse of Atobe's charm.

"Then it will only be 100 players then!" Jiroh from Hyoutei, surprisingely awake said. While rubbing his eyes.

"E-eto if it's alright for you! I'll play!" the boy said, while taking out a silver racket out of his tennis bag.

"Then I'll begin! I'll be your first opponent!" a random guy said. Around 17 years old.

"I'll serve" said the random guy. He went to the serving point, and tossed the ball. The ball made a sound after hitting the racket, it went swoosh! (A/n: hehe :3)

The boy reached his racket towards the ball, but suddenly tripped and landed with his face first. Making a 'thump' sound after hitting the tennis courts surface.

Everyone sweat dropped, after the boy stood up and began to bow and apologizing.

"Che, how can you be chosen! Alright, I'll go easy on you!" Again the opponent served, not a fast serve tough.

This time the boy easily returned it, just some few minutes it went a rally for about 2 minutes, but then the opponent made the boy do a lob, which made him to do a smash.

After 5 minutes the score was 0-1 game. The lead by the random guy.

Now the petite boy's turn to serve. He hold his silver racket firmly in his right hand, tossed the ball high up in the air, and made a contact with his racket.

"Ahh, what kind of serve was that! To eas-" the random guy stopped by the sudden tennis ball flew right trough him in a huge enormous speed.

Making all the other gape at the sudden change around the boy.

Soon only after 7 minutes the game ended 6-1 game, won by the petite boy.

The opponent could only gape, was he going easy in the first place?

The boy smiled, he didn't even sweat.

Soon more and more tennis player played with him, but the results was 6-0, always the petite boy in lead! No special technique, nothing special! But how? Is he just playing around?

Soon after 35 minutes, all the 100 players, and I mean ALL the 100 players defeated, by this petite boy, who even didn't sweat or did something special.

Inui who wrote REALLY fast said: "I can't believe it! He exceeded my expectation with 121.2%! Who is this guy?"

Fuji with his eyes opened: "W-what a tremendous and horrifying tennis style! It's seems he's just holding a huge amount of his power!" said, Tezuka who looked at his side he saw Fuji's hand in a fist, and s-shaking.

Not a weird thing to do. Even Tezuka himself, felt a little (A/n: note the little!) bit scared. Of course he didn't show it.

Ryoma, smiled. _S-sugoi! I need to play a game with him!_

"Ahh gomen! I shouldn't have done it so hard!" the petite boy suddenly said, making all the remaining tennis player out of their trance.

"Ohohoho! I knew it! I picked the perfect tennis players all over the world!" A voice suddenly said!

All heads and eyes turned to the sound of the voice.

There stood a man with a red striped smoking, black haired, and wearing glasses.

He went to the petite boy and patted his head. Then after 5 seconds, he... well...

"SOO KAWAII! I can't believe I have you here!" He hugged the boy...

"Ahh, stop it Katsou-san!"

"Mou! What did I say you should call me Hiroki-niisan! It's cuter that way!"

Then suddenly, his cap got tipped off, and two long braids fell out.

No longer was he and 'he'! But a 'she'! That's right! A she!

"WHAAAAAAAT" It seems that's the only thing the tennis players could do, especially the Seigaku! Why? Oh well...

"R-r-ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Everyone in Seigaku screamed!

"A-ahh, s-senpai-tachi!" she said while stuttering. Unfortunate her face became red because the attention she got.

Ohh, boy, ahh I mean girl! She needs to explain, I'm feeling it will take a while...

* * *

><p>YAYY! Done with this chappie! So yeah, the 'boy' was actually Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san!<p>

I don't know If I'll still continue it! Do you want me to do it? If not I'll just delete it, I'm kinda busy these days, so yeah... Let me know okaii!

Hugs:

Jiin-chan ^_^ Sayonara minna-san! Later!

Logging out!


	3. Truth of the tennis camp

Yeah, I decided that I should continue with it for a while! I'll try my best! I have upcoming exams, and I at least want a good grade for once...yeah I suck at every subject I have... -.-

At least I'll try writing this fic!

**NOTE: Please read at the bottom of this story! I really need your help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POT!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the last chapter:<em>

_"WHAAAAAAAT" It seems that's the only thing the tennis players could do, especially the Seigaku! Why? Oh well..._

_"R-r-ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Everyone in Seigaku screamed!_

_"A-ahh, s-senpai-tachi!" she said while stuttering. Unfortunate her face became red because the attention she got._

_Ohh, boy, ahh I mean girl! She needs to explain, I'm feeling it will take a while..._

* * *

><p>Truth of the tennis camp<p>

"R-ryuuzaki?"

Well, no one knew this will happen.

The shy, timid and stuttering Ryuuzaki Sakuno just kicked 200 butts? Well in tennis! That's more weirder!

"E-eto, o-o-ohayou gosaimasu" Sakuno said and bowed. She slowly looked up and found that the most (-or all) of the tennis player froze to stone.

Even Tezuka, well he had his stoic expression, but still you could see a hint of a surprised look.

"Are, what's with this weird atmosphere?" Katsou Hiroki said.

"W-who t-t-the heck are you?" Akaya Kirihara from Rikkaidai asked. Of course he's curious like them all, but a tad of angry for h-hugging Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Why?

_-flashback-_

_'Damn! I got lost again? How am I going to compete against Seigaku, when I don't even know where I am?' Kirihara thought._

_He fell asleep at the bus, and landed in some place... probably not near Seishun Gakuen._

_After going in circles he finally stopped and slumped on a near by bench. He clenched his fists. 'Why now? Right when we are going to have practice matches with Seigaku? I won't lose to Fuji or Echizen!'_

_He pouted unwilling..._

_Then someone approached him. Kirihara looked up, and felt something cold against his cheeks. First he didn't react, but after some couple of seconds he shrieked. Then he hear a faint, but cute giggle after he used his arms like shields for some odd reason._

_He looked up and found deep dark chocolate brown eyes and two long auburn pigtails holding a ponta can in front of him._

_"E-eto, y-y-you looked a l-little bit t-t-thirsty K-kirhara-san" a female voice said, she had a faint, but visible red colored cheek._

_"D-don't understimate m-me" Kirihara suddenly stood up and yelled._

_The girl had a surprised expression on her face, but tilted her head in confusion._

_Kirihara didn't notice a blush cover half of his face, but felt the heat, which made him cover himself in his hand and began to mutter something under his breath._

_Wait a minute..._

_"Y-you know my name?"_

_"Ahh, eto... y-you played a-a-against Seigaku! I'm Sakuno R-ryuuzaki, the c-coach's granddaughter" the so called auburn haired female introduced herself and began to bow._

_"Eh? Ryuuzaki? Ahh your that hag's granddaughter? Which means you know the way to Seishun Gakuen right?"Kirihara began to hold both of her shoulder, but himself didn't notice that he had been closing his face closer to her. Of course Sakuno noticed and caused her whole face red. Oh dear, she was almost fainting._

_After Kirihara noticed that she was about to pass out he jumped about 3 feet away from her. Still or almost holding his 'cool' composure, by having his hand inside his yellow and black regular jacket._

_"Hai, I know! I'll show you Kirihara-san" and then Sakuno finally muttered something without stuttering. She thought he'll be really scary since she saw the match, but his harmless, and a little bit childish, and Sakuno finds that amusing somehow._

_"A-ah, domo braided-girl" He said, still having his 'cool'._

_"Mou, it's Sakuno R-ryuuzaki" She began to pout after that nickname, well better than wobbly hips, right?_

_She began to smile and handed the ponta to him, he slowly agreed to take it and muttered under his breath 'domo'._

_Then they began to walk together, with their obviously blushing face, well some had more than the other. Guess who it is? The person is starting with A... ehh you'll probably find out!_

_-Flashback-_

"Are, me? You're asking the second most gorgeous and handsome man in the planet? Well hohoho~" he began to wave his pom poms, well it's a wonder where he got those! Anyways he began to wave his pom poms and d-dancing?

The man moved his whole body and began to jump high in the air, while some glitter fell of his pocket, making it rain of glitter.

Then he landed with one leg while the other were high up in the air in front of him, he had both of his pom poms high in the air too.

"I'm Katsou-" then he began to spell his name, with his body -.-'

H-I-R-O-K-I.

"The great KATSOU HIROKI!" He yelled and had his finishing pose, he let both of the pom poms on the ground and had his hand in a number one sign up in the air.

The tennis players reaction...

They cracked up, well since most of them froze to stone, some of them cracked up, a bit.

Silent... well actually an awkward silent filled the air...

No sound...

The awkward silent again...

Yeah, awkward, but stopped by a 'stop it Katsou-san' and a 'it's Hiroki-niisan!'

Yes, the awk-ahh I mean cool Katsou hugged Sakuno.

For some while they finally got hold of their composure...

"Wait a minute... Katsou? Doesn't that sound familiar?" Momoshiro from Seigaku asked.

"Yeah, Katsou Mizuno. One of the three trio, right Momo-senpai" Ryoma from Seigaku said.

Well when the whole Seigaku team thought about it...

_-another flashback-_

_"BURNING! LET'S PRACTICE FOR THE TENNIS CAMP! OH YEAH BABY!" Kawamura had his racket swinging it dangerously near people's faces, it's a wonder how he got the double personality... but that's an another story..._

_Anyways..._

_"Sempai, relax! We will be the best team ever!" Momoshiro jumped, he was in full spirit._

_"That's right nya" With Eiji of course._

_Then someone approached the regular group._

_"Eto, sempai. You're going to the ultimate tennis camp, right?" It was Katsou Mizuno, a freshman and part of the trio in the tennis club._

_"Yes, that's right" Fuji said._

_"Well, um... I got t-to w-w-warn... you s-something" Katsou began to mutter..._

_With this all the regular began to listen carefully..._

_"Be c-c-careful for someone called Hiroki, alright?"_

_"Ehh? Is he a dangerous tennis player?" Oishi asked, he didn't noticed that he had been holding his partners arm in a grip, while Eiji said 'relax-su Oishi-pyon!'_

_"No, worser!" He said, then his face turned out weird...(a/n: I actually don't know how to describe that so...have you seen Soul Eater? Well if you have, think when they met Excalibur, yes that face!)_

_Then Katsou slowly went away from the regulars, still having that face (a/n: Thiink!) Of course the regular noticed it... but they had a confused face instead..._

_-end of the other flashback-_

"Souka, that's why he said that. Interesting" Fuji from Seigaku.

"Nya" Eiji from Seigaku 'nyaa-ed' while he had his hand postured like a cat's paw.

"Nya" Hiroshi Wakato from Josei Shonan copied Eiji, even his pose... then he ruffled his hand trough his red-orange color hair.

"Don't copy me nyaa!"

"Ii data, even the Josei Shonan team is here" Inui from Seigaku said while pushing his glasses up.

"And what do you mean 'even'?" The captain, Takahisa Kajimoto, for Josei Shonan glared at Inui when he stated the Josei Shonan's present...

"Ahh, the Josei Shonan, the team who lost against Seigaku, right?" Sakuno asked. Of course she would remember the teams who lost to Seigaku, and that's alot.

The remark by Sakuno made them froze, again. Well only the Josei Shonan, it felt like there was something stabbing them in their heart. While the other teams laughed of them.

Like for example:

Kiyosumi Sengoku from Yamabuki, "Haha, so Un-Lucky for you guys!"

Yuuta Fuji from , "Che, I can't believe you lost to my brother"

"Demo, senpai, didn't you also lose to senpai-tachi?" Sakuno said, making them blush of embarrassment.

"Che, annoying reunions is so annoying" Masato commented, he had his racket slung behind his back, while his shoulder supported it. Then Sakuno looked at Masato, which made him look-ahh no, glare at her. He had his what-is-it-brat face on.

"Ahh, eto...R-ryuzaki Sakuno des" Sakuno bowed, to be honest she was quite afraid of this certain Masato. His death glare can be compared to Kaidoh, somehow.

"Che" Masato replied, with his I-don't-care-about-you face.

"Hoi, that's not how you treat our little sis!" Eiji hugged his 'lil sis', while he cried 'Kawaii, Chibi-chaan!'.

"NOOOOOO. Hugging Sa-chan is my HOBBY" Katsou said, he had his dramatic tragic 'scene' when he hid his head under his arm and his other arm waving frantically around. And tears falling like a waterfall.

"What the heck? Is this really tennis camp?" Masato asked. Of course curiosity came from the tennis players, who knew that the 'owner' or more like the host is... that guy.

"You got brats as one of the best tennis players in the entire world? What's the purpose of this?"

"Hoho, curiosity kills the wolf, right?" Katsou immediately got out of his *ahem* tragic 'scene' and pushed his glasses up.

"So it is the wolf! I thought it was the cat nya! Phew, I'm relieved!" Eiji whispered to his partner Oishi, which made Oishi to sweat drop.

"Hn, me too. What's the purpose of this?" Ryoma asked, he had his hands inside his jacket pocket. He got the irritated look, for some reason. And I bet it's because the way he hugged Sakuno or something, I don't know, Ryoma is a mysterious person. Indeed mysterious, but easy about the negative feelings...

Anyways...

"Are, you still didn't find it out why you are here?" Katsou asked, when he think about it, he thought this 'people' would already figure it out! Well some people he knew wouldn't figure it out at all *fake cough* pointing towards (-Eiji, Momo, Sakuno...etc)

"It's because I made this camp to turn the best tennis players to be number one tennis PLAYER in the whole world!" he continued.

"W-w-wait that means, only ONE would become number one?" Kintaro Toyama from Shitenhouji asked. He's a big Otaku, and dense in some part.

"Exactly. Where teammates fights other teammates to become the best, but it's a little problem for you guys-" he took a breath in and out "-only 20 would have the privilege of training in the ultimate tennis camp. Yes, you're going to play against your friends, enemies and rivals. And only 20 will pass"

Then the air were filled with gasps...

While other smirked.

_Becoming number one, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry, this chapter was actually about what the Ultimate tennis camp actually is about. The thing is I got writer's block _ I mean I have the plot and any thing like that, but it's kinda hard when you're going to write about almost all of the tennis players!<strong>

**That's why I need your help. In my site I'm going to hold a poll for who would 'survive' the tennis camp. So it means that you can choose who would be in the future chapters. But some have to stay for ehh-special reasons, hehe... I'm not going to spoil anything! But I need your help, so pretty please help me! PLEASE VOTE .**

**And only 20 would be in the future chapters! **

**Well since I made this lousy chapter I'm giving you a hint for the future chapters!**

**-A lot of fights (as tennis and non-tennis fights)**

**-A little bit of romance (various pairings)**

**-A lot of twists (something you probably never would have expected)**

**-And Other characters (for the story's sake)**

**I hope you still read though!**

I'm grateful (-and happy) for the reviews, so thaank yoou soo muuchh, ur the best! Sorry for the late update, I'm going to update much sooner, well I'll try at least!

((Again sorry for this chapter))

-Jiin-chan^^


	4. The beginning of the vs matches!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_"It's because I made this camp to turn the best tennis players to be number one tennis PLAYER in the whole world!" he continued._

_"W-w-wait that means, only ONE would become number one?" Kintaro Toyama from Shitenhouji asked. He's a big Otaku, and dense in some part._

_"Exactly. Where teammates fights other teammates to become the best, but it's a little problem for you guys-" he took a breath in and out "-only 20 would have the privilege of training in the ultimate tennis camp. Yes, you're going to play against your friends, enemies and rivals. And only 20 will pass"_

_Then the air were filled with gasps..._

_While other smirked._

_Becoming number one, huh?_

* * *

><p>The beginning of the vs matches!<p>

"Well, you have 30 minutes to prepare before the match starts. So use your time to prepare. That's all, good luck!" Katsou said and waved, and leaving a blow kiss to Sakuno before leaving.

Everyone was stunned!(Even 'emotion-less' tennis players) By different reasons, like for example:

-A match between your comrades/friends/rivals.

-Only one would make it.

-And Katsou is the HOST for this event!

And who knows which one is worst!

Then they got back to reality when they heard a phone ringing. They turned around their heads to a certain twin-braided girl.

When Sakuno noticed that she was the center of attention, she finally realized that her phone were ringing. She bowed multiply of times and apologized while she left the group. Sakuno leaned to tree which was not far way from the tennis court. She began to gasp when she found out who called her.

_'Ehh, h-how could s-she find me?' _

She hesitated for some couples of seconds, before finally answering the phone.

"H-hello" Sakuno stuttered.

_"Listen here Ryuzaki Sa-" _The other voice said, quite feminine, but holds a bit worry and anger in the voice.

"I know, I know! But you know I'm doing this for you!"

_"But still, by doing it...it would be really dangerous...it's...you know..." _The one on the other line said, stammering in some places.

"Sa-oneechan, gomen...I'm doing this for you" Sakuno said softly, gripping her mobile-phone tightly...

_"Sigh...fine, but I'll come when you're in trouble, Sakur-iye, Sakuno-chan"_

"Hai, Sa-oneechan!_"_

* * *

><p>Then they saw Sakuno leave the huge group.<p>

"Tch, there's nothing for me to do here" Masato said, and left the group. Followed by some few people.

Then the different teams left to go to their own group.

**-Seigaku-**

"Saa Tezuka-buchou, what do you think?" Fuji asked his captain, but only received a nod.

"Well I think it's quite interesting, Fuji" Inui commented, while pushing his glasses.

Then he got severely nods from the team except from a not-so-paying-attention brat, Echizen Ryoma. Ever since Sakuno left he couldn't take his eyes from the spot she left from.

While he glared, some few tennis players noticed the not-yet-remarked-rude-comments from the brat, made their eyes glint.

They looked at each other and gave a nod, the first one to approach the brat was Eiji. He jumped on top of Ryoma, which made him punch in all directions just too get the super-hyped-and-sly senpai off of his back.

"SENPAI!GET OFF" he yelled, and finally he got Eiji's grip off his back and made him fall flat on his back. Ryoma gave his catchphrase: "Made made dane senpai" while he dusted some dust off of his regular jacket. While Eiji pouted and mumbled: "un-cute ochibi".

"Ahh, we finally have his attention...so Echizen?" Momo asked, while five tennis players stood behind him, while the other two didn't care at all, but only raced their eyebrows.

"So what Momo-senpai?" Ryoma glared at his senpai. Somehow he regretted that he even asked the question when he caught glimpse of their sly grin inn-planted onto their face.

"Oh nothing Echizen, it's just...what are you staring at?" Fuji asked. He smiled, but a hint of a sadistic smile was hidden.

"N-nothing" Ryoma said back. He unintentionally lowered the brim of his cap down, shielding his face away from the-now-so-interested sempai's he had.

"Are you sure about that, Ochibi?" Eiji said and began to poke his cheeks.

Ryoma only gave his confusing look.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BABY! YOU WERE OGLING SAKUNO-CHAN" Taka announced to his whole team, and probably some few who just may have been close. He held his racket and began swinging his racket dangerously.

"S-s-stop it Taka-san" Oishi began to sweat nervously while waving his arm frantically trying to catch Taka attention.

While Tezuka watched his team run all over places and yell at each other.

He pinched the brim of his nose and sighed.

"Stop or 100 laps around the tennis courts!" Tezuka yelled. And made all of them stop, even Taka's burning mode.

"Inui, how many teams are here participating?" Tezuka asked the data man.

"Well It seems that Higa, Rokkaku and Yamabuki are oddly not here" Inui stated "And If you ask me there seems to be more than 50 tennis players. I thought that Katsou Hiroki said it would be only 50 tennis players. If you count us plus Fudomine, Hyotei, Josei Shonan, Rikkaidai and Shitenhoji it would be precisely 55 people, but plus some single tennis players without a team, it would be around 57 or 60 I presume".

"Yeah, It is odd that Higa, Rokkaku and Yamabuki are not here...you don't think that something happened to them do you?" Oishi asked.

"And that 50-60 thingy just may have been a fluke? It could be that he didn't count!" _(A/n: It was more like me who don't know math!) _Taka said.

They knew that Inui was quiet observance at different things, but they never knew or noticed the absent of some teams they had fought.

Maybe the tennis camp holds more secret than they'll except?

**-Fudomine-**

"It seems that Tezuka's team also noticed something" The captain, Kippei Tachibana said. He glanced a bit after noticing their expression.

"It is quite odd, don't you think...at least I thought that everyone would be here" Tetsu Ishida said, and received a nod from his double partner Masaya Sakurai.

"But then the host is really odd. Not only because is weird appearance and personality, but also his behavior towards other, especially Seigaku's Ryuuzaki-chan. But then it's a wonder how she got invited, the looks of Tezuka-san's team were quite odd too. It's really weird that some tennis teams that were high possible got also the invitation didn't come. But then they probably didn't got the invitation, but that's unlikely impossible. Despise that it seems that some few noticed the absent of some fellow teams, except from some few...likely Shitenhouji's own Tooyama Kintarou. He may be good in tennis, but obviously not really sharp. Or saying his tennis is good are underestimating him. After he beat us it would be quite rude too say his tennis are good...I would likely say..." Shinji Ibu mumbled and mumbled until he got stopped buy his captain.

"Shinji" Tachibana said. Interrupting him.

"I don't care! I'm so in rhythm right now! We would beat those and become number one together!" Akira Kamio proudly announced.

He received a nod from his fellow teammates.

"That's right!" They all chorused.

**-Hyotei-**

"Oshitari, I need more information about this middle-class tennis camp" Keigo Atobe demanded while running his hand around his oh-glorious hair. (A/n:Insert some sparkles!)

"Hn, Immediately" Yushi Oshitari, the genius, nodded and fixed his glasses.

"nee...Oshitari-kuun~ Why are you wearing glasses? You're eye-sight is fine, right?" His double partner, Gakuto Mukahi, asked. He received a fake cough from Oshitari.

"If you are smart, you have to look like you're smart, right?"

"Ahh, whatever. I don't care what the tennis camp is...but this time I'll beat that captain from Fudomine, Kippei Tachibana" Ryo Shishido, the dash specialist, said.

"Ahh, that match...6-0 is tough. And then you clipped your hair. And we thought that you had a girlfriend without telling us, and you clipped your hair because she broke up with you" (A/n: It says in Japan if you were in a relationship that ended, you often clip your hair short to symbolize the broken relationship... referring to girls tough ;P) Chotaro Ohtori, Ryo's double partner said.

"N-n-n-nanii? Girls would only ruin my tennis"

"Ahh, nonsense...girls are wonderful creatures, well...not wonderful as me tough, right Kabaji?" Atobe said while smiling and showing his pure white teethes in the other direction of the tennis court. In the distant you could hear fangirl's scream..."ATOBE-SAMA!" (A/N: Me mostly^^)

"Uiss" Munehiro Kabaji, a loyal silent friend of Atobe, answered.

"Tch, Atobe's fangirls are truly amazing" Jirou Akutagawa said. And earning a nod from Wakashi Hiyoshi.

"Well, this tennis camp sound easy. HAHA!_ Gekokujou_!" _(To defeat the greatest and take his place)_ Hiyoshi said.

"I wouldn't bet on that, right Kabaji?"

"Uiss"

**-Josei Shonan-**

"Don't worry minna! We can do this!" The captain, Takahisa Kajimoto, said. Making the whole team relax for a bit.

"Hmm...well, it seems that I could copy all of their moves, by using my 'change over'...not sure about that Masato-guy" The vice-captain, known as copy cat, Hiroshi Wakato.

Wakato fixed his hair while he smiled one of his trademark smile, but only received..._"ATOBE-SAMA" _ in the distant.

"..."

Wakato sat in the corner and began to cry silently...

"It's alright Wakato, you are better than Keigo Atobe" Youhei and Kouhei Tanaka said at the same time while they patted his back. Wakato immediately stood up and gave them his trademark smile, while he mumbled _'that's right, that's right!'_.

"Good job twins! He's back to normal" Shou Oota, beside his partner, Daichi Kiriyama, said to Youhei and Kouhei. They looked at at Wakato who changed poses and mumbling to his self: _My beauty is something else, right?_.

Then the whole team sweatdropped...except from Reiji Shinjou, known as the 'masterpiece' of Aoi Hanamura, their coach.

"Normal isn't quite the word" the captain said, while the team nodded.

**-Rikkaidai-**

"Ahh, there's no sweets around here" Bunta Marui complained because the tennis camp had lack of sugar. Then Marui dug into his yellow and black regular jacket and found a piece of gum and he began to chew on it.

Jackal Kuwahara began to smack his double partner in the head. "Of course their are not any sweets in here. And beside, your luggage is full of candy and snacks"

"But I don't have any cake right?"

Hiroshi Yagyuu pushed the brim of his glasses up and said "Well it's not at least junk like Niou has in his".

"They are not junk! It's the ultimate prank yaa know! The trickster will strike again!" Masaharu Niou defended himself.

"Yeah right" Akaya Kirihara said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. "You're so called pranks always fail, especially around buchou and Sanada"

"Well you always fall for them, especially when Sakuno-chan is around" Niou said, he smiled and emphasized the name Sakuno-chan.

"T-t-t-that's..." Kirihara, known as the devil in the tennis court, was lost of words.

"That's what?" Niou began to tease Kirihara more.

"That's enough!" The vice-captain, Genichiro Sanada yelled.

"H-h-hai fukubuchou" The team said, except from Kirihara and Yagyuu who answered "Hn" or "Hai".

"Relax Sanada" Seiichi Yukimura said, he gripped Sanada's shoulder and smiled to him.

Sanada looked towards Yukimura, known as 'the child of god', a worrying look, still holding his cool facade.

The demigod smiled. "Don't worry Sanada! I can handle this".

"We too fukubuchou!" Then the whole team chorused together.

"See? We can handle it" Yukimura said.

Sanada looked at his team, and replied with a "Hn".

**-Shitenhoji-**

"Yatta! Koshimae and Sakuno-chan is here!" The monkey boy, Kintaro Toyama, shouted and began to jump around.

"Kintaro, relax! Do you want me to take of the bandage?" Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the captain, warned Kintaro. He held his hand full of bandage, even tough his arm are not injured or broken, he only uses it for controlling his manga-obsessed kouhai to listen to him.

"Alright, alright! Please don't kill me!" Kintaro pleaded, while he gripped his buchou by the brim of his pants.

"Hn, but it is a wonder why Kintaro's wife is here" Senri Chitose said.

_Blush._

The whole team widened their eyes when they caught a glimpse of a blush stuck in the face of their manga-obsessed and wild kouhai.

"Kyaaa, Kintaro blushed...did you see that honey?" Koharu Kinjiki asked his double partner Yuuji Hitoji.

"Hai, hai"

"But this time, I'll beat Seigaku's power house, Kawamura!HAHA" Gin Ishida, known for his 108 hadokyu, said.

"Ahh...Seigaku's extra baggage. Che" Hikaru Zaizen said. He put his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Hai, hai..." Chitose said. Completely didn't care of his random ramblings.

Kenya Oshitari sighed. Kenya is known for his tremendously fast speed, which would even defeat Kamio's speed.

"Watcha sighing for _hetare_?" _(Hetare= weak-minded)_ Hikaru asked Kenya in an ungratefulness mocking tone.

"Yahooo! This time I'll have a rematch against Koshimae!" Kintaro yelled. He completely didn't listen to his team-mates conversation.

"Sigh, Kintaro relax...or else!"

"H-hai, I'll behave...please don't open t-t-the-"

* * *

><p>"H-hai, I'll behave...please don't open t-t-the-" Kintaro couldn't finish what he said, because he got interrupted by Katsou Hiroki.<p>

Katsou stood on top of a stage located beside the tennis courts, but it is a wonder why the tennis players didn't even notice the stage.

He held a microphone in his right hand, and in the other hand was a bowl full of paper who looks like it has been shredded.

"Ahem, I hold a bowl full of papers with your name written on! I pick two papers at a time, and the name that had been told, would play in an exciting tennis match! And the one who lost would lose the chance to participate in the tennis camp! Alright understood?" Katsou's glasses gleamed, he smiled sadistically, almost like Fuji's normal ones.

Gaspes was heard.

"And only 20 would pass!"

Everyone gulped.

"And the first tennis players who would play against each other is..."

* * *

><p><em>Yay, done with this chapter! So tired!<em>

_I'm so sorry if I updated late! I completely lost ideas! But next time I'll try harder to update sooner!_

**_But this is here I need you!_**

**_Please comment on who you want to fight against each other and who you want to win!_**

**_And please throw some suggestions and thoughts of how you want it to work or think it would work!_**

**_It probably be 2- or 3-matches in a chapter, so just come up with ur ideas!_**

_Thanks for reading, and sorry again for updating late!_

_+thanks for the reviews!_

_Oh, I changed the character-thingy from Sakuno to Seigaku. I think I would focus on Seigaku more, but also of course on Sakuno._

_Luv yaa!_

_-Jiin^^_


End file.
